The Man Who Cried Murder
by miserminermo13
Summary: When a Man is beaten to death can CSI crack this case.


The Man Who Cried Murder

Grissom sat anxiously waiting for a case to start on. He hadn't been on one for a while and it was getting pretty boring sitting at the lab all day. While inspecting his bug farm in his office his phone rang. "Thank God," he replied "A case." But this wasn't just any call. When he answered the man on the other line was screaming at the top of his lungs the words "MURDER MURDER I'm going to be murdered and I'm not even 25."This is serious thought Grissom I need to page the team and get this call traced.

After alerting the team they got straight to work on where the phone call was made. After numerous searches Sara got a hit. The address was 9876 Mucky Lane which was located on the outskirts of Vegas. "This call was made from a house that has been closed up ever since 1990," Sara said in a concerned and confused voice. "Perfect place to commit a crime," said Catherine knowing there was a body to be found. "Well lets head out to our crime scene," said Grissom walking out the door.

It took them a while but they finally made it. When they got there the sheriff was already there inspecting it. "What do we have here officer?" said Grissom. "Well it looks to me like a beating but we can't say for sure," replied one of his deputies. "May I?" asked Grissom pointing to the house." "Sure it's already been looked over," said the Sheriff. "Thanks," said Catherine shoving through the people. "What am I supposed to do," asked Sara. "What do you think, go take pictures of our victim," yelled Grissom wondering why she was just standing there. "Okay," said Sara walking through the front door making her way through the pile of junk stuffed in the front. Inside Sara took some close looks at the victim I know this guy from some where thought Sara trying to remember who it was. "Isn't that the representative for the gay foundation," said Catherine walking around the body. "You always have to get it right don't you," said Sara. "Yep," said Catherine in a confident cheery voice.

Meanwhile Grissom was dusting for prints so far he found nothing. After that failed he started to search around the house for anything that would help them. When he was turning toward the shed he saw a scatter of foot prints that looked like who ever was there was pacing. He grabbed his kit and got to work molding the indentation found in the dirt. When all of the sudden Sara ran toward him in an excited manner. "What is it," asked Grissom. "I found our first suspect," replied Sara. "Who," asked Grissom? "The vics name is John Sneed and he has a..," but before Sara could finish Catherine finished for her. "He has a boyfriend named Josh Stoner who lives in the Craddick mansion located on the other side of Vegas. "Thanks again," replied Sara "For interrupting me again." "Back to our conversation "I swabbed the blood found on the sofa and on the vic," "I also found a strand of hair on the carpet that doesn't look like our victims," said Catherine. "Did you find anything Grissom?" asked Sara. "Yeah in fact I did looks like a foot print," replied Sara. "Why don't we head back to the lab and get this evidence analyzed before you two go nuts again," said Grissom slowly stepping away from them both. Back at the lab Greg had just gotten the evidence and was working on it.

While waiting Sara sat talking to Brass asking to get his boyfriend in for questioning. "Well I think that's enough for questioning he had a motive and anyone with a motive is a suspect," replied Brass. Catherine waited right outside of the lab hoping to get the evidence before Sara to prove she was a better more experienced CSI after all Sara came from a rough past. Finally Greg walked out asking what Catherine was waiting for. "Well isn't it obvious," said Catherine "The evidence." "Well you aren't going to have much luck with that," replied Greg. "Why not?" asked Catherine in a suspicious voice. "Because Sara has it she picked it up and hour ago you were eating lunch," replied Greg. "Damn I was too slow," said Catherine. "For what?" asked Greg? "Nothing it was nothing," replied Catherine.

Sara and Grissom had already started working and had a good lead. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were already working?" asked Catherine. "Because you were busy eating your hoagie," laughed Sara. "Ha ha," replied Catherine "Well what have you guys got?" asked Catherine. "It seems that the hair you found belongs to a female with short brown hair and the foot print most likely belongs to a male size 10 and the shoe I would say Nike Shockers they just came out last month," said Grissom. "And of course as you suspected the two blood samples belong to our vic," said Sara. "Speaking of our victim has anyone been to the coroners lately?" asked Catherine. "No not yet but that is the perfect job for you," replied Grissom. "Oh I am so happy to be the one who gets to look at the," "Just go," replied Grissom as he stared her down. "Fine," replied Catherine.

At the coroners Catherine was trying to ignore and forget that last conversation. Dr. Al Robbins was waiting for her. "Man I thought I would be waiting for one of you for the rest of the week," said Dr. Al Robbins "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah I'm okay so what's the deal with the victim." "Well it's pretty obvious he was beaten but that's not what killed him," he replied. "If that didn't kill him what did?" asked Catherine. "The brain stem was torn which caused to collapse and that is what killed him," said Dr. Al Robbins. "And our murder weapon?" asked Catherine. "Most likely a metal pole or a golf club," replied Al. "Thanks Doc," said Catherine. "No prob," replied Al.

Sara had just left Grissom to finish what they started. She had some other business to take care of. It was called questioning. Josh Stoner was already there probably preparing a lie to present to Sara and Brass but Sara was a person who broke others down till the truth came out and when that happened it was living hell. Sitting down he was already sweating. "So do you want to tell us why you were at the old broken down house," pressed Sara. "I was called by John and he wanted to talk to me so he told me to meet him there so I left a little early," "Well that was a bust I looked in the window and saw him and my sister Janelle hooking up," "I was so mad and upset I didn't know what to do so I sat outside and paced back and forth trying to figure out what I was going to do," "I couldn't come up with anything so I left and that was the last I saw of him and my sister," said Josh so out of breath he looked like he was going to pass out. Brass had just gotten a call. "Looks like he checks out a construction saw him leave about the same time he said he did," said Brass. Sara was so astonished she had for sure thought she had him but she had thought wrong.

After letting Josh go Catherine ran to Grissom and told him she had gone back and looked for the murder weapon and had found it. It had been hidden under the mattress near the window. "The prints are at the lab as we speak Joshes sister already has her prints on afias so we don't need a warrant. "Good," said Grissom. About fifteen minutes later Greg had the results. "So?" asked Sara. "The prints didn't match Janelle or Josh," replied Greg. "We were almost sure it had to be one of them they are our only suspects," replied Grissom.

Meanwhile Sara had hopped on the computer and was searching other boyfriends he might have had at the same time you know he might have played both Josh and his sister," "Hey wait something just came up John was seen with a guy named Brandon Bark at his campaign for the Gay rights," said Sara. "Well what are we waiting for lets go get his prints and solve this case before its too late," said Catherine excitedly,"

Grissom had to check on his bugs so he sent Sara and Catherine to get the prints. They finally found him but he refused to give prints without a lawyer and a warrant. "Fine we will meet again Brandon," snarled Sara. They reached Brass and got a warrant and met with him and his lawyer which didn't really make a difference. "Can I see your fingers please," said Catherine. "Fine," replied Brandon pushing his fingers into the pitch black ink. "Watch it!" said Brandon when Catherine pressed his fat fingers on the thin sheet of paper. "You can leave but stay in town until we clear you out it will be about a day or two then we will call you," said Brass.

After anxiously waiting for the results Greg walked out holding them in his hand. "Looks like we have got our killer," replied Greg. "Thank God, I thought we would never find him," said Sara. "Remember Sara never think negatively about a case," replied Grissom. "Lets bring him back in and hear the whole story," said Brass.

When they reached his lawyer they agreed to show up. When they got there Brass, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom were sitting on one side of the table. "I am guessing this is my seat," smirked Brandon almost like he knew he was caught. "We have proof you had contact with the victim and this pole," said Grissom as he pulled out the rode iron pole. "Now would you like us to play it out or would you like to tell us," said Catherine. "I will tell it you guys make it worse than it seems," said Brandon. "Okay spill," said Sara sternly. "John had told me to meet him there at 3 o clock so I did guess he wasn't finished with his earlier he was hooking up with some brown haired chick and then I walked to the back door and saw some guy pacing and he told me the whole story and told him to go home and find someone else," "So I waited till that ditz left and had a talk with John he told me he had been playing me and he was dumping me," "Well I wasn't taking this lie, I had bought him everything and had given him money and this is how he repaid me," "Well anyway I saw the pole and threatened to hit him but he didn't get the hint so I gave him a taste of Brandon whacked him on the neck and he fell it took me a couple minutes to realize that he wasn't breathing and at that point I was worried and happy so I left," "Isn't it the perfect crime," said Brandon. "NO its not it's the worst murder and for that it might cost you your life!" yelled Sara uncontrollable. "See if I care," replied Brandon. "Oh don't worry you will," said Grissom. "Arrest him officers," ordered Brass.

"Wow what a weird case," said Catherine. "Not weird cruel," responded Sara. "Well our job was to solve it and we did, good job everyone," said Grissom.

THE END


End file.
